Everything Ends
by Kwiff
Summary: Jessie & Chris Wyatt, had managed to get through the end of the world with minimal fuss. The twins had joined a group that were camped just outside of Atlanta and using their fathers "doomsday prepper" survival skills, they have become valued members of the group. Set at the beginning of S1.3 and following the story to present day..


**A/N: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I am not taking any of the script or show as my own it is owned by the creators of TWD. **

**I am trying something totally different and actually kind of sticking to the story, just with my added twins... so let me know what you think... :-)**

**Chapter One - Part One  
**

The car alarm bounced around the hills on the outskirts of Atlanta, the sound bought everyone at the camp around the RV.

"Talk to me Dale" Shane, the cop and unofficial leader of the small group of survivors, making his way up from one of the camp fires.

"Can't tell yet" said the older man standing onto of his RV, he peered through the binoculars, training them over the hillside until a red sports car, speeding through the winding road came into his view, it was definitely the source of the loud, piercing alarm.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked, desperation in her voice, her sister Andrea had joined the team on the run into the city. Earlier that day they had received a scattered radio message from the seven person group that they were trapped in one of the department buildings, surrounded by walkers.

Jessie came up and stood next to Lori and Carl, her arms folded across her chest, her twin brother had joined the as well "you think its them?" she asked Lori, shielding her eyes from the sun as they looked out over the hills.

"I hope so" Lori said simply, hugging her son to her legs.

"I'll be dammed" Dale almost muttered to himself, following the car around the dirt roads with his binoculars.

"What is it?" Amy shouted up to him.

"Stolen car is my guess" he said looking down at the group gathered below him as the car snaked its way up the hill and towards their camp, they all watched as the car almost drifted around the corner and up the dirt track to their camp.

Shane and Jim made a beeline for the car, followed closely by Amy while the rest all hung back, curious but cautious.

"Holy crap" Dale shouted over the sound "turn that damn alarm off!"

"I don't know how!" a young Asian shouted back, raising his arms in the air.

"Pop the hood please" Shane said calmly to the young man.

"My sister, Andrea!" Amy went up to him, standing inches from his face "Where is she?"

"Will you pop the damn hood please" Shane asked again, getting more agitated with the noise.

"Is she ok? Is she with the others?"

"POP THE DAMN HOOD!" Shane shouted over Amy, banging his hand down hard on the hood of the car.

"Is she alright? Did she get out of the city?"

"Yeah, yeah! She's ok!" the Asian said climbing out of the car after popping the hood for Shane.

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes!"

"Why isn't she with you?" Amy shouted the last word as Shane managed to stop car's shrill alarm "Why isn't she with you? Is she ok?"

"YES!" the Asian man shouted back to her, he was obviously frustrated with the 100 questions she was asking "fine, everybody is" he managed to say finally.

"Thank god" Jessie sighed, she knew her brother could look after himself but going into the city, a place they knew was full of the undead, was a risk especially with seven people.

"Well" the man said suddenly, squinting his eyes from the sun "Merle not so much."

"You crazy drivin' this wheelin' bastard up here?" Shane asked the man, leaning over the motor of the car "you tryin' ta draw every walker for miles?"

"I think we're ok" Dale interjected, looking around the camp.

"Really?" Jessie frowned "those things can hear ya walkin' on concrete in slippers, they would 'ave heard that."

Shane nodded at the dark haired woman "you call bein' stupid ok?" he looked to Dale.

"Well the alarm was echoing all over these hills" Dale went on "hard to pinpoint the source" he looked over at Jessie who just shook her head slowly and sighed.

Shane stood up and glared at the man, his hands firmly on his hips, a stare that could kill.

"I'm not arguing" Dale continued, holding his hands out to the former cop "I'm just saying. And it would hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time would it Glenn" he turned his focus to the Asian, Glenn.

With everyone now looking at Glenn "Sorry" he said sheepishly, leaning on the drivers door that was still open "got a cool car" he said with a grin.

"My god" Jessie smiled "boys an' their toys" she said as the group looked at the car, glad that their was silence again once more. Glenn smiled again as they heard another vehicle turning up the small dirt track, a van this time. Glenn looked behind him and then back to the group, smiling.

The group stood and watched as the van sat for a moment, before the drivers door opened and Morales jumped out, the sound of the roller door at the back opening and a blonde woman jumping out, looking around the group.

"Amy" she said, finding her sister in the small crowd.

"Andrea!" Amy cried out, almost jumping into her sisters arms "you scared the shit out of me."

The group sighing a breath of relief, the younger sister was getting almost unbearable with her worry.

Jessie craned her neck and stepped forward away from Lori and Carl, she smiled watching Morales' two young children run to their father, he picked up his daughter kissing her firmly on the cheek.

"I told you I would be back didn't I?" he said to his wife, kissing and hugging his family walking back to where the group was slowly dispersing. Lori and Carl walked back to the RV while Shane stayed by the new car, lofting his rifle over his shoulder, watching the mother and son.

Jessie smiled at a black woman approaching her "good to have ya back Jackie" she said after pulling back for the well spoken woman.

"Its good to be back" Jackie said with a wry smile "I don't think I'll be going on one of those again" she laughed.

Jessie laughed, patting her on the back "s'why I didn't go" she turned back to the van to see Chris walking slowly up the road with a well built black man.

"T-Dog" she smiled and hugged the man "welcome back."

"Hey" Chris exclaimed, holding his hands out to his sister "nothin' for your own twin, not a hello? nothin'?"

"Nope" Jessie winked at him "knew ya would be back" she said with a shrug.

"Well, ya grow up with someone and ya think ya know them" Chris muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"You are a welcome sight" Dale said embracing the younger twin "I thought we have lost you folks for sure" he said with a laugh.

Shane turned his attention from Lori and Carl back to the group "how do ya'll get outta there anyway?"

"New guy" Glenn spoke up "got us out."

"New guy?" Shane asked, puzzled.

"Yeah crazy vato just got into town, hey helicopter boy, come say hello" Morales shouted out to the van.

Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a sheriffs uniform, minus the hat, he walked slowly, cautiously up the road.

"Guy's a cop" Chris said standing next to Shane "like you."

Shane moved away from Glenn's car and stopped suddenly, instantly recognising the man approaching them, his best friend, the man he thought dead.

The newcomer stopped by one of the other cars and looked up at the group, his eyes scanning over everyone who was staring back at him, all except Lori and Carl. His eyes widened and stopped at the mother and son, his wife and child.

"Oh my.." he managed to say as Carl turned and the recognition on his young face as the man he thought dead was standing in front of him, very much alive. The young boy let go of his mothers hands and ran to his father.

"Dad!" he shouted, followed closely by Lori, the three reunited.

"Well" Jessie grinned "this is gonna get interestin'" she said looking from the reunited family and over to Shane, who was standing nearby watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

Chris joined his sister on the outskirts of the group, while they were twins, for obvious reasons they looked different but they acted very similar. He was average build but with a kind face, he hated stubble so it was a routine for him every morning to shave the beard, something he had done ever since he could shave. His sister, older than him by a matter of minutes, was slightly shorter than her brother and slimmer in build.

Jessie looked over at her brother "glad ya made it back in one piece" she said with a smile "and not chewing on T-dog's ass."

Chris rolled his eyes "you have such an eloquent way of puttin' things Jess" he said as they both turned to go back up to the camp.

"I know" she smiled "I got the classy gene" she said watching her feet as they walked up the hill "ya'll didn't pick up any genes" she muttered with a sideways grin to her brother and was welcomed with a punch to the arm. "Hey!" she frowned "that hurt" she tried to punch him back but missed and fell over "damn you Chris Wyatt" she glared from the dirt as he bowed and walked away from her laughing.

"Here" Rick offered her his hand, helping her up from the floor.

"Thanks" she smiled, dusting herself off "bet ya'll glad" she said to Lori and looked down to Carl.

"Very" Lori said looking at her husband "there's a lot to catch up on."

"I'll bet there is" Jessie smiled and walked up to the camp with the Grimes family.

* * *

It would be later that night with the group, minus the Peletier family, Ed, Carol and their daughter Sophia who had made their camp away from the main the group, that they would all sit around and listen to how Rick came to be reunited with his family.

Jess and Chris listened intently, the former sheriff had been through the country side in search of his wife, he had been out there in amongst it all.

"How bad is it?" Jess asked him as Shane sat back down after dealing with Ed and the campfire embers "out there?"

"Bad" Rick said quietly "no gas, dead, everything."

Jess nodded "it was bad when we got here a few weeks ago."

"How did you make it here?" Rick asked as the group around him helped themselves to a little more food, listening.

"We were goin' to Atlanta" Chris said leaning back again one of the fallen trees around the campfire "along the Highway, happened to bump into Glenn coming back from a run."

"He told us there was nothing in Atlanta, it had fallen" Jess carried on from her brother "offered to bring us here."

"They have been a huge help" Dale interjected "these two and to an extent, the Dixons" the other man paused "which leads me to wonder, have we given any thought about Daryl Dixon? He wont be happy to find his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him" T-Dog said, looking each member of the group directly in the eyes "I dropped the key, it's on me."

"I cuffed him" Rick spoke up, his arm draped around his wife "that makes it mine."

"Guys" Chris's bemused voice rose from the darkness "It ain't a competition."

"I don't mean to bring race into this" Glenn spoke up next "but, it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did" T-Dog said, looking intently into the fire "hell if I'm gonna hide from it."

Jess looked at her friend, it pained her to see how this situation was eating at T-Dog, it was an accident, he admitted he was scared and now he was offering to face Daryl alone. Well not alone. "What ever happens T, we're with you" she said wrapping her arm around the big man.

"We could lie" Amy suggested but the idea of lying was never in anyone's thoughts, you start down that route and its a bastard of a way out.

"We tell the truth" Jess said "ain't nothing to be gained from lying, even to Daryl."

"I agree" Andrea said, her sister hugging into her "Merle was out of control, something had to be done or he would have gotten us killed" she said looking around at the group and finally to Rick and Lori "your husband did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind it is no bodies fault but Merles."

Dale grimaced "and that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to had from that, do you?" He looked around everyone in the group "word to the wise, we are going to have our hands full when Daryl gets back from his hunt."

"All we gotta do is be honest with him" Chris sighed looking at T-Dog "honesty man, ya can't beat it" the idea of lying to people when it came to the life or death of the group seemed like a no brainer to Chris.

Jessie nodded in agreement with Chris, Daryl was going to be pissed off when he heard what happened, that was something that was unavoidable. Lie to someone and you loose their trust forever, the Dixons may be redneck ass-holes but they were keeping the camp stocked with what little they could hunt. Both Jessie and Chris had been taught by their father how to hunt and survive in the wild but the Dixons, especially Daryl, were on a whole other level.

No, they would not be lying to Daryl when he got back from his hunt.

**A/N: So that's it, let me know your thoughts.. no flamers though please. Part two will come mid-week! **

**NB: this will not be a Daryl/OC flick... I have other plans for Jessie and Chris :D**


End file.
